fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR35
Breaking Free From Despair! Combine Our Powers! (絶望から無料破ります！私たちの力を組み合わせます！''Zetsubō kara muryō yaburimasu! Watashitachi no chikara o kumiawasemasu!) is the thirty-fifth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 84th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures breaking free from despair. Plot Although she is injured, Minako tries to convince the Cures to help purify the Desertrian, and said that the Cures would look cuter if they would smile. Minako said that thanks to them, she was able to say goodbye to her past as Aranya and become Akiyama Minako. Now she wants to help them! But can she convince them to fight? Will a brand new power awaken for the Cures? Synopsis The episode begins with Cure Jewel fighting the Desertrian, but she reverts to her shiny dress, and the Cures watch, shocked but still in despair. Minako, however, manages to get up, and walks to the Cures. She says that despair wouldn't help them at all. She said that the Cures would look much cuter if they would smile, but this leaves the Cures confused. Minako smiles, and explains that thanks to all the Cures, she was able to say goodbye to the Desert Emissaries and her past as Aranya. She said that thanks to them, she was able to meet Akiyama-sensei and become Akiyama Minako, and she made many friends. She said that she now understood the true meaning of friendship. Just then, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri reverted back to their civilian forms, and said that their time was up. Minako grabs the Cures and pulls them to another spot, so she can talk to them in secret. Minako asks how horrible she was in the past, and Chypre says that she was terrible and evil, but quickly apologises. Minako says it was fine, and Cologne says that Dark Pretty Cure, Minako's past self, was more evil than the other Cures' past lives. Minako asks if that was true, and Cologne said that she almost killed Yuri a few times. Minako blushed and apologised, and ran back to the Cures with the mascots. Minako then said that Dark Pretty Cure was much more evil than the Cures' past lives, and the Cures were surprised. Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri agreed, and said that the Cures were just a test for them in order to gain Super Silhouette. The Cures were confused, and Yuri said that it was just a power-up for them, just like Flower Form was theirs. Marudeva began to insult the Cures more, and the Cures plunge further into despair. Minako, furious, transforms into Cure Jewel again, and says that Marudeva has no right to insult. She fights not only the Desertrian, but Marudeva. The Cures watch, and asked why Cure Jewel never gave up. Cure Jewel replied that she loved everything the world gave to her, and she wanted to protect it all. Cure Moonbeam stood up, and said that the reason why she became beautiful was because she believed, and said her catchphrase. Cure Sunburst stood up, and said that life may be short at times, but life has wonders in it, and she then said her catchphrase. Cure Ocean stood up, and said that the bonds with family and friends will never break, and said her catchphrase. Finally, Cure Rose stood up, and said that the hardest thing for a person to do is letting go, not because they want to, but because they have to, and said her catchphrase. Cure Rose shouted that the reason why they were reborn was to set everything right. Cure Jewel flew down to them, and the Cures held hands, and shouted that they will always be Pretty Cure together. Suddenly, the HeartCatch Mirage appeared, and the Cures transformed into their Flower Forms and performed a new attack, called "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Minako thanked the Cures, and Hanae said that she is happy that she was reborn, and Ayano, Hinata and Rina agreed. Hanae said that she and the Cures will change the world together, so everyone will be happy, and everyone agreed happily. Major Events * Hanae, Ayano, Hinata and Rina break out of their despair and accept their destinies. * The Cures perform Sparkle Explosion for the first time. * The thirtieth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Akiyama-sensei Trivia * The opening contains more previews of the upcoming movie, HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!, that is set to be released on October 20, 2017. Gallery 1517093_320.jpg|Cure Jewel before reverting back into her shiny dress キュアブロッサムミラージュ.jpg|Cure Rose saying her catchphrase 897470_300.jpg|The HeartCatch Mirage in "Sparkle Explosion" Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures